five_nights_at_warios_fangamefandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser
|-|FNAW2 = | image = | imagewidth = 180px | location = Hallway | night = Night 3 | gender = Male }} is a key antagonist in Five Nights at Wario's 2, proving crucial to the game's story. He is oddly absent in Five Nights at Wario's 3, and Five Nights at Wario's 4, although he returns in a cameo in Five Nights at Wario's: Origins as a major background antagonist, although the player never encounters him. Appearance Bowser's design is noticeably different from his normal design from the Mario franchise. His entire body is now bloodstained and red in color, which replaces his normal green appearance. His eyes are black with white pupils, and his hair is yellow instead of red. His arms, legs and tail are lavender instead of yellow. Some sharp object is stuck in his chest weirdly enough. Description Bowser is described as a great, evil, dragon-like creature who started the fire that destroyed the original building. Presumably, he destroyed himself in the fire and was buried on the grounds underneath the new building the player now works in, and was thought deceased. It was after the burning that Wario decided to start his Food Factory. However, Bowser has now returned, more demonic then ever, and joins the cast of villains stalking the player. Bowser can be considered the most evil and dangerous out of all the villains, as the Phone Guy outright states he was a "bad guy" from the start, and probably started the fire on purpose. He is also the predecessor villain to Wario, as he was evil before Wario was and presumably returned as a powerful evil spirit before anyone else died and became one, making him the first villain in the timeline of the series. Although Wario is still the main antagonist of the trilogy, Bowser is an even greater and more dangerous villain, as he purposely committed atrocities that Wario and the others wouldn't be capable of. He does not move to the new location in the third game, so it is possible that he still remains in the burnt location of where he originally haunted, or even possible that he has moved on to the afterlife. However in the full story of Five nights at Warios video by WWWario this is because after Bowser burned off Wario's skin Wario lifted the curse from him and set him free. Gameplay he will become active on night 3. He will start in the hallway then go to the working room then finally the garden before approaching the window to enter the office. His tactics when dealing with you also seem to be very aggressive compared to the other characters, and he will probably attack you when he seems most docile. Audio The sound Bowser makes when attacking the player. Each plumber (excluding Wario Man) makes the same noise in the same circumstance.. |-| FNAW3 = Bowser makes no appearance and is not mentioned once in FNAW3 and is not even metioned by Phone Guy, likely because he is not involved in the story of FNAW3. |-| FNAW:O = Description Bowser does not make an appearance as an enemy in Five Nights at Wario's: Origins. Instead, he appears at the end of a phone call cutscene as a cameo and background antagonist, the cutscene showing his return to Earth and foreshadowing his arrival in Five Nights at Wario's 2. |-| FNAW4 = Bowser, once again has no involvement in the game and is never metioned, similar to Five Nights at Wario's 3. |-| Images = Main Bowser and peach in hallway.png|Bowser and Peach in the Hallway. bowser hallway alone.png|Bowser alone in the Hallway. bowser in the working room.png|Bowser in the Working Room. Fnaw 2 G Bowser.png|Bowser in the Garden BowserJumpscare.gif|Bowser's jumpscare. bowser in the office 2.png|Bowser in The Office. Other Original Bowser.jpg| Original Bowser. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Five Nights at Wario's 2 Category:Males Category:Browse Category:Five Nights at Wario's: Origins Category:One Time Characters Category:One Time Charcters